


Subzero

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Pokephilia, Suckling, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman takes her friends' advice and tans on a secluded beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subzero

Waves crashed onto the seashore. Slight breezes cooled down the air even more. It was the end of fall. Swimsuit season was over so the beach rested. For this reason one lone woman walked, searching for a spot.

That woman was named Rebecca, or Becky to her friends. Her bare feet kicked the sand. “This looks like a good spot,” she muttered to no one in particular. Despite the thirty to forty degree weather her sweat shirt and pants got carelessly thrown into a pile. Stretching she laid down on her back, nothing between her naked skin and the naked sand. She knew that she would probably regret it, but she didn’t care.

You see, Becky was whiter than paper. However, her friends at work told her about tanning in cold weather. She forgot what it was called and thought it was stupid, but it plagued her mind until today. The previous week was colder than a witch’s tit but today was a godsend. Thankfully she had a high cold tolerance.

Within minutes she drifted off into sleep. Whatever was in the dream gave her warm feelings. She couldn’t “see” anything, but she knew that she was feeling arousal, particularly between her legs. Becky’s thighs were ticklish as hell. Clamping her thighs together she couldn’t help but moan seductively as her hands flew toward the source. Something felt wrong.

Her jaw dropped instantly when she woke up. A blue seal-like Pokémon with huge white whiskers was eating her out! “Seeeal-leo!” it went as it lapped her clam.

“What the fuck?!” She covered her boobs with her arms and her snatch with her legs. The Sealeo was disappointed, but there were bigger things to worry about, quite literally: more Ball Roll Pokémon and little round seals all around her. This beach wasn’t as vacant as she thought it would be.

Something told her to get dressed and get the fuck out of there. She whipped her head around a few times and she barely had two inches of free space around her. Oh, she found her sweats, underneath a sleeping Sealeo. “Crap,” she muttered. There was no escape. This couldn’t get any worse…

A loud blood-chilling roar rent the air. Fear threatened to strangle Becky. She was surrounded on all sides and her clothes were underneath a sleeping Pokémon. It didn’t help that the Pokémon in front of her were creating an opening. Her hope of escape was shattered when she saw a huge pink Pokémon with huge tusks and huge tufts of fur around his head chugging like a freight train threw it and leaving a cloud of sand behind him.

Becky was close to wetting herself. Even though he looked like he was shorter than her what scared her was that she was sure that this thing weighed three of her and was madder than hell at her. She curled herself up in an upright sitting fetal position and braced herself.

A moment of silence passed and nothing happened. Slowly her eyelids inched open to find what she immediately recognized as a shiny Walrein just glaring at her. A lump formed in her throat. Her bladder released and even though the warm stream running between her thighs was urine.

Her bones nearly jumped out of her as his head sniffed the mess she made. “Eeww, gross…” she cringed. Suddenly his head wedged betwixt her legs. She was about to yell at him until her head whipped back and a groan left. A warm flat tongue went across her pussy, rewarding him with a sweet fluid. Becky’s feet beat against his shoulders, which he did not seem to care. Kneading his huge head she left herself get lost in ecstasy.

When his tongue entered her she slammed her clit into his nose. Her hips rolled around his muzzle. The sounds of her arousal were repulsive to her, but it just felt way too good. Her breasts heaved violently as she suppressed her moans. Looking with one eye most of the Pokémon around her weren’t paying them much mind. She also noted that they were all Spheal and Sealeo.

Walrein pulled away and before she could object he started to crawl onto her. “What the hell?!” she groaned, her arousal now forgotten. Despite her many curses and orders he ignored her, forcing her on her back. It felt like someone had thrown several sandbags on her chest and torso. Thankfully he kept the weight of his front off her.

Becky felt something prod her opening. He wanted to mate with her! With a loud grunt she felt herself being filled up with his hard member. Walrein roared into the air, heralding the coupling to the few males in the herd.

On one hand he felt like he was a big boy, but on the other hand her legs and hips were splayed out from underneath him like a bug and felt like they were going to separate. Becky could also feel sand sticking on her ass and nether region. In vain she tried to move her pelvis in time with his thrusts.

Her hands rubbed across his chest. “At least…you’re big…hmphwaa~!” True, she didn’t expect to get laid, but now the pleasure emanated from her outstretched pussy throughout her body. “Come on! Move your tail!” she ordered, beating his chest with every syllable.

Walrein looked down at her, confused. She noticed that the front feet at either side of her head shifted. She cooed when she felt him thrust deeply with more force. That’s more like it! His balls slapped against her butt cheeks. Her fingers dug into his blubbery skin. Warm fishy breath bathed her face. It was as if he was watching her for some kind of a response.

She rubbed her auburn head into the sand and moaned as loud as she could. Her insides tightened around his erection, hugging every engorged vein.

“Please,” she struggled to say throughout her cries, “More! Fuck me! Fuck your bitch!” She tried to wrap her legs around him but it resulted in her feet caressing his backside. He started pounding faster and more violently. Her screams were music to his ears. Fucking the intruder proved to be a better decision than killing her.

Her walls convulsed around his dick harder and harder with each spasm. “I’m coming! More! I’m coming! Faster!” Walrein pumped harder. His tip poked her clenched cervix. Pleasure rippled throughout all her nerve-endings. Her high moans and his low rumbles sounded like a shameless orchestra.

After a couple of minutes of pleasurable hell Becky’s hands and vagina gripped hard as they possibly could. She stopped mid-moan as pleasure ripped her nervous system to shreds. Walrein’s weight kept her lower body from jerking around. Massive sprays of cum saturated his sack. The warm sensation loosened his stones. His seed spurted into her welcoming womb every few seconds. Warmth filled the pit of her stomach. A smile crept on her face.

It took a good fifteen minutes until Walrein rolled onto his side. With an audible plop his steaming cock dripped a few beads of semen on the sand. A deep grumble signaled his deep satisfaction.

Becky finally got an opportunity to look at the cock that rocked her world. Even though it was getting flaccid by the second it must’ve been a good eight inches long. Cold air rapidly cooled her skin. It was a miracle that, even though she was numb, her bones didn’t seem broken. Warm seed oozed and congealed with her juices. Becky began to catch up on her breath.

Off to her side she heard Walrein give a few low rumbles. Within seconds she felt something crawl to one of her bosoms. She craned her head to see a Spheal before it latched onto her puckered teat. Her upper body writhed as she whimpered. The Spheal suckled with so much persistence that it gave her a second orgasm.

“Oh Goooaaaawwww~!” With a mighty shout Becky finally passed out.

A bitter chill woke her up a few hours later. She felt amazingly refreshed, with the exception of her muscles ached a little. She saw that she was now completely alone on the beach. Her sweats were caked in sand but otherwise in one piece. Throwing them on she started to jog in place.

With memories of the best sex she ever had Becky started jogging back home.


End file.
